Make Some Noise, Baby
by IzzyLawliet69
Summary: Kiara Neko, known as Kia, is in love with her best friend L. Light is her other best friend. They go out to dinner- what can happen when Light and L aren't chained together? I do not own Death Note or any of its characters! LxOC


I sit at my desk, staring at that evil, horribly nasty book- one of the four Death Notes in the world. It was that very book that brought me to the realization that the world, the humanity of all, will never be the same since that murder weapon first came into the world and was used to create what that evil genius said was a "New World." I'd never used the book to kill anyone before, of course. Who'd do something like that? I have it for the sole purpose of no one else using to to harm others.

Light, however, was the evil genius who wanted to create a "New World." I know he was the first human owner of a Death Note who decided to use the killing weapon in such a manner. Although, the reasoning behind his mastermind plan has almost no holes in it and is pretty persuasive, even to the most headstrong of the nation. Light is a character, a handsome, super smart, awesome guy- not that I like him or anything. Of course not- who'd love a psycho killer like _him?_

A knocking came at my bedroom door. Light, L, and I shared an apartment that was not headquarters, just to get away from the craziness that was the Kira case. Shocked and slightly panicky, I quickly opened my desk drawer and shoved my Death Note in it before leaning back in my chair in a casual and innocent way. My hands folded behind my head, my jet black hair tickling my palms. "Come in," I called to whoever was at my door.

Light walked in, L sluggishly trailing in after him- they were handcuffed, as a sort of way to prove Light of his innocence. His blindingly white smile left me with a feeling of regret and guilt, a qualm of not telling L about Light's second identity of Kira. "We were thinking about going out to eat tonight. You want to come, Kia?" asked Light in his oh-so-sickening sweet tone.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Sure, I've got nothing better to do." I looked down at where the chain connected my two best friends. "Um, are you going to- er, unlock that?"

L looked over at me for the first time that night. "I suppose it's alright." He said in his usual, calm and careless tone. Something in L's eyes shone at that moment, something that made me want to rethink my decision to go with them- especially if they were going to be free from one another.

I nodded my head curtly before politely shooing the two men out of my room so that I could change. Deciding against anything too out of the normal, I pulled on a slightly-nicer-than-usual black skirt and a low V-cut red shirt. My hair stayed down after a long discussion in my mind. (I never did look very good in a ponytail.) The whole time I was making preparations, I couldn't help but wonder why I was going to all of this trouble for _Light and L. _It's not like I was going to actually get anywhere with L, my crush of a lifetime.

Before exiting my room, I glanced back over at the desk drawer that had my Death Note hidden in it. As if on cue, Rem popped up out of no where and waved a nice little "good bye and have fun" wave before winking, and then disappearing in a cloud of dust. I shook my head before grabbing the door knob and yanking just a bit too hard, causing the door to smack into the wall and leave a decent sized dent.

Shrugging at the damage, I continued into the living room to see Light sitting with his hands folded on his lap, L on the other side of the couch in his usual curled up position. L was wearing his normal white shirt and jeans, his hair just as spiky and all over the place as usual. Light was wearing a black blazer with a dark blue button up shirt underneath, paired with dark wash jeans and loafers. He looked very nice, if I say so myself. The only problem- besides the whole "I'm the God of the New World" insanity that is Light- was that he was gay: otherwise I'd totally consider dating him. But L was the apple of my eye, if only then. He was seemingly innocent, but I understood every shake of the head and lusting glint in his eyes.

Light casually cleared his throat, breaking me away from my fantasies (of L, no less). He looked up at me expectantly. Taking the hint, I opened the door and started towards the black Mercedes L drove. The two boys followed shortly after me and hopped in the car, L starting the ignition and taking off. Before long, we ended up at a small cafe not too far from our apartment. Happy with out destination, I climbed out of the back seat and skipped (yes, skipped) to the glass doors of the home style, cozy restaurant.

As L and Light struggled to catch up, I was looking for an out-of-the way booth that all three of us could fit comfortably at and still be relatively out of sight. The prefect booth came within my rang of sight and I scrambled to reach it before those weird, hippy looking people sat down in the spot of my dreams. Slightly freaked out, the people smiled awkwardly at me before walking along, arms linked. Just then L sat down in the seat across from me, Light trailing along behind him. Light had a weird, almost disgusted look on his face- it was almost disappointed. Confused but ignoring the odd look, I picked up my menu and pretended to scan over my food options. I already knew what I wanted: ceasar salad, light dressing, no tomato, and a lemon wedge.

Someone was staring at me... I could just feel it. Without moving my head, I glanced up and saw L, sitting right in front of me, looking at me with keen interest. His usually cold gray eyes shone with something I'd seen in them before. Something that could only be described as lust. I chuckled in my head just as the waitress- who was in an insanely short skirt that barely covered _anything_- came up to our table.

With the slightest of all accents she spoke, "How may I help you?" Miss Slut decided to lean over the table so that she was showing her cleavage to a very uninterested Light.

Light, being the gay idiot that he is, ordered his meal and drink. Soon after I ordered. The woman looked expectantly at L.

"Coffee." Is all he said.

_Always being the sugar junky, _I thought and rolled my eyes.

Once again I felt someone looking at me. This time, I stared back at L. From the corner of my eye I could see Light staring at us with confusion written all over his face. We sat there in an awkward silence for a few moments.

"I'll be right back, guys," I said politely before getting up from the comfy booth. I started toward the bathrooms- the _family _bathrooms, to be exact. When I reached the heavy wooden door, I heard footsteps a few feet behind me. Smiling slightly, I closed the door after myself, only to see L opening it once more. My smile grew to a full-on grin. "Well, lookie here," I said, sarcasm dripping off of my words.

L grinned evilly in return. I basked in the glow of his super white (how in the hell he kept them white with all the sugar he ate, I don't know) teeth showing behind his thin, pink lips. The lips I'd wanted to kiss for so long. That was my one wish: to kiss L.

My wish came true just then.

L wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. His hand reached behind my neck to angle it better. He stare into my light green eyes before pulling my head closer to his and crashing those soft pink lips to my own full ones. Our lips meshed together perfectly, moving in sync.

L's slimy tongue ran across my bottom lip, asking for entrance and I obliged, parting my mouth so that our tongues met in a battling duel for dominance. The raven haired man not an inch away from me won the battle, of course. With our bodies pressed so close together, I really didn't care who "won" anything for the moment. As long as my lover was there with me.

Before long we were both tired of just kissing. L let go on my neck, letting his hand travel down my arm to my collarbone to the hem of my shirt. His hand slipped underneath the red fabric and slithered north, rubbing circles along the way. Tingling, burning sensations ran up and down my spine, making me shiver over and over again. As L's hand cupped my breast, I let out a sharp gasp. He pulled away, a questioning look in his eyes. I nodded, telling him to continue.

Never breaking our intense gaze, L's other hand played teasingly with the clasp of my bra. I moaned as he unhooked it, still playing with my breast. His thumb ran over my left nipple, his other hand massaging my other breast. I moaned at the feeling of him being so close to me.

L trailed kisses down my neck, finding my soft spot almost instantly. Once again, I moaned at his touch. Butterfly kisses went further down to my chest, leaving what I knew would become hickeys all over my bare skin. When his mouth reached one of my nipples, he bit down on the tender flesh, hard, making me squeal. As if in apology, he lashed his tongue out, circling around the now sore flesh. A soft moan escaped my mouth as L bit down on my other, forgotten, nipple.

When L started to mess with the zipper of my skirt, I knew I had to get L to cry out my name. In a flash of revenge, I pushed L away from me, just far enough so that I could ravish his lips the way he did mine. My hands trailed down his torso and yanked off his shirt roughly, throwing is haphazardly on the tiled floor of the bathroom. I pushed him up against a wall and began to kiss down his chest, down his stomach, dipping my tongue into his navel, before reaching his pant line where his jeans stood as an obstacle. I fumbled with the golden button for a little while, then succeeded in my task to pull off L's jeans and boxers all in one go. Satisfied with myself, I looked back up at L and grinned.

I licked the tip of L's hardened member, running over the slit on the head. He still didn't moan. Pissed, I took all of L into my mouth and began sucking... Hard. Still, nothing was coming from L's mouth. Sucking as hard as I could, I swirled my tongue around his cock, hoping for some kind of response. I was let down. In a fit of anger, I bit down, sinking my teeth into the flesh of L's member. L yelped at the feeling of my teeth on his hardened member. I smiled to myself before sucking once again, now getting multiple sounds from the raven. Soon he released into my mouth. A little spilled down my chin, so I ran my finger across it and licked it, teasing L. He glared at me before roughly pushing me against the wall and yanking off my skirt and underwear without hesitation.

He stared longingly at my wet pussy and licked his lips sulkily. He was once again on his knees, still licking his lips in desperation. That tongue, which was just in my mouth moments ago, ran wet lines of saliva down my clit, nibbling and nipping as he went. I moaned over and over again, trying to stay as quiet as possible. His slimy pink muscle slipped inside me, moving all around, feeling me from the inside. This drove me crazy, crazier than L ever had.

"L.. I-I'm gon-gonna..." I panted. Taking the hint, L removed his tongue from my entrance and thought for a moment. That glint in his eyes returned as he stood straight up and offered me his fingers. I took them into my mouth, licking them up and down, getting them nice and slick for what was about to happen.

When his fingers were wet enough, he pulled his hand back and tickled my clit with his saliva infested fingers before quickly slipping all three of them into me. (I was no virgin, and surely he had to know that.) I moaned. The awesomeness of having L be inside me was like no other.

He began to move his fingers around, enjoying my inner walls clenching around his digits. He got bored, of course, so he positioned himself right above my entrance. "Ready?" L asked me, being the gentleman he always is. I nodded, ready for the sensation of L finally, _finally _taking me for all that I am.

He pushed his pulsing cock into me, slowly as to not hurt me. L sat like that for a few moments. I wrapped my legs around his waist, urging him to go on. He began thrusting in and out, pounding into me faster and harder than I knew possible. I moaned countless times, as did L. I bucked my hips to meet every one of his wild and animalistic thrusts. As his thrusts became more often, my moans increased, and I came, squirting everywhere. L came at the same time- I soaked in the feeling of his hot seed pouring into my very being. Riding out our orgasms, L thrust a little while longer before stopping and pulling himself out of me.

I smiled a real smile at him, and he returned it with a kiss. Not a sloppy, wet kiss, but a real, honest-to-God passion filled kiss. He was the first to pull away. "I love you, Kiara Neko." I gasped as he said my real name. No one, and I mean _no one _was supposed to know that my real name isn't Kia.

"I-I love you too, L Lawliet," I stuttered as I pulled on my clothes, covering myself once again. L did the same, dressing slowly and casually, like we hadn't just had the wildest sex ever. I smiled to myself at the realization of what just happened.

I walked out of the bathroom, happy and confident, and walked back to our booth to see Light eating his chicken and staring at the empty space beside him. As I sat down, I chuckled at his befuddled expression. "What? Miss us already?" I couldn't contain my childishly immature laughter as Light looked at me like I was an alien.

"I-I uh..." His face was bright red as L sat next to him, smelling like fresh sex.

L and I exchanged looks of entertainment and laughed the night away.


End file.
